


I catch myself.

by prompto



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riou sees an exchange between Viktor and Flik that ends up making him unable to resist becoming caught up in his own thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I catch myself.

**Author's Note:**

> I got that streak of inspiration today since I’m halfway through the game again.

It was one night that he had been heading up the stairs to his room that he saw it. He knew it was a usual thing for the two of them to be drinking at the bar. He knew alcohol had the tendency of making people care less and be more open to do things they might not do while sober.

It was still a little shocking nonetheless.

“Viktor- someone might _see_..” Flik’s voice came out almost brokenly as he was cut off from the other man kissing him hard and cornering him against the wall just as roughly.

Riou had only managed to reach the second set of stairs that were adjacent to the next floor. He could easily continue to the next floor without being seen and yet..he was frozen in place, almost captivated by the scene.

Flik tilted his head more against the wall now, Viktor’s lips and mouth against the smaller man’s neck. It was obvious he was biting on the skin there from the way Flik clawed against Viktor’s back, his fingers tracing over the muscles outlined through the fabric there. His moans were low, coming out slightly as if they were being restrained.

“I can’t..I’m betraying..”

“You say this every time.” Viktor muttered, a hand slipping down to grip at Flik’s hip and push their hips together for a moment. “Let me help you forget for a little while then.”

It was at the sound of more footsteps coming from the other set of stairs that he realized he needed to make his escape. Viktor and Flik were recomposing themselves enough for whoever had ended up appearing down below. Quickly running upstairs, he reached his private room before closing and locking the door.

Shortly thereafter, Riou laid in bed. Staring at the ceiling, he tried to piece his thoughts together. He tried even harder not to let them drift to what he had seen.

What if...Jowy had been that forward with him?

What if Jowy pushed him against the wall and..

Riou found himself unconsciously starting to undo the sash of his shirt, exposing his chest and letting his hands run down to loosen his slacks too. If Jowy were here would he..would he kiss him like that? Yeah..he’d kiss him hard and with so much passion that Riou would be left breathless.

It’d made him want more though. He knew Jowy would give it to him too. Jowy would whisper that he’d do anything for him, maybe dragging his lips down to his neck while letting his hand wonder further along Riou’s body.

The expanding thoughts made Riou feel too hot, and he found himself reaching down to grip onto his cock that was almost aching now. It’d been so long since he’d let himself relax like this, and with thoughts of Jowy filling his head he couldn’t resist giving into the idea.

_“God Riou I’ve always wanted you like this.” Jowy would whisper over his lips, staring at him while more pieces of their clothing would hit the floor.  
_

_“J-Jowy..”_

The things Jowy would do to him too. Riou would let him do whatever he wanted.

His hand slipped along his cock, stroking steadily as he let more pre-cum coat his hand. Jowy would touch him and let him feel just how hard he was too. Maybe they’d press so close that they’d grind against each other..

The next thought made Riou’s breath hitch. He shuddered, thumbing at the tip of his cock at the prospect of Jowy taking him entirely. Pushed up against the wall, legs wrapped around the other’s frame as Jowy would push his cock so deeply inside of him. It made Riou whimper, wishing to hell and back that Jowy had been here right now doing just that.

They hadn’t even done anything past the means of being platonic. But Riou had always had his own desires and feelings towards his best friend. Sometimes he felt like Jowy felt the same just from how he’d touch or hold his hand and look at him in a way that always made Riou weak.

He’d probably look at him in that way too. Their lips would be locked, the sounds of the debauched happenings filling the hallway. Riou wouldn’t care though.

_“So close..can I..”_

The question would linger there. The way Riou would pant and moan into Jowy’s mouth with a broken  _‘yes’_ would be enough to let Jowy be pushed over the edge.

The idea of Jowy’s cum filling him made Riou arch off the bed somewhat, his body trembling as his release overtook his senses. The pleasure drowned him in incessant images of his best friend’s face and remembrances of his voice. Cum coated his hand and stomach, making such a mess, but he couldn’t find the means to care in that moment.

For a few minutes he remained in that fleeting feeling. It was as his breathing steadied that he steadily began to wish Jowy had been there lying beside of him. His chest ached some at the reality that he was alone in that room.

Brown eyes stared at the ceiling once again.

Silently he wondered if Jowy was staring at an unfamiliar ceiling too.

_~ fin._


End file.
